


一个人的黑帮

by Alas



Category: Carlito's Way (1993), Donnie Brasco (1997), Scarface (1983), The Godfather (1972 1974 1990)
Genre: Gen, xover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 麦克•柯里昂、卡里多•布里甘特、托尼•蒙塔纳，走进老左的酒吧。





	一个人的黑帮

苏打水不加冰。威士忌加冰。双份朗姆。  
老左把三杯饮料放在托盘上，刚要端起来，又重新摆了一遍。麦克•柯里昂、卡里多•布里甘特、托尼•蒙塔纳，正坐在他的酒吧包间里等这三杯饮料。  
为表示彼此信任，柯里昂和蒙塔纳的保镖等在门外。老左简直不愿想外厅成了什么样子。卡里多是担保，他空着手只身前来。  
但还是有点不公平。老左替麦克觉得受了委屈——两个Spics，对付他一个。  
我们的堂柯里昂顶他们十个。老左想。他在苏打水的气泡都散掉之前端起托盘——按托尼的要求，两手各抓一边——然后尽量不摇不晃地送过去。  
那三个要谈生意的人占了一张小圆桌。桌子那么小，老左放下杯子时险些碰到卡里多。不过后者完全没注意到面前多了一杯什么东西，他正不断打量托尼。麦克对老左低声道谢，拿起杯子抿了一口，放到不碍事的地方。托尼细细地闻了一遍他的朗姆酒，又看看老左，没有喝。  
从桌边到吧台有很长一段距离。等老左回到吧台边上，浑身的汗都被空调吹凉了。他喘了口气，对自己说：“他妈的，这是真的！”  
就像桌边的人听不到他在说话，老左也没法听到那边的谈判。  
“堂柯里昂。”卡里多先开口，看了托尼一眼，才转向麦克，继续说下去，“托尼是我的朋友。在迈阿密发生了一场不幸的冲突，我非常遗憾。”  
“我听说过你。Senor Brigante。”麦克对卡里多说，可能还在微笑，“我什么都不懂的时候，你已经有了自己的地盘。你比我更懂‘生意’的意思。今晚我来谈生意，不是谈报复。毕竟报复无所助益。”  
“我听说柯里昂的生意跟我的不搭边。怎么，终于想通了？”托尼说，“跟我说话的时候看着我。”  
卡里多像挨了一拳，嘴角微微抽动。西班牙语不等于他能跟蒙塔纳谈到一起去。事实上，卡里多怀疑真有活着的人能把什么话说到蒙塔纳脑袋里。  
他不知道自己怎么又踩进烂泥塘。情义杀人比子弹快，但有时候它也想坐下喝一杯，慢慢欣赏。  
真他妈病态。  
麦克的注意转向托尼，后者却又不说话了。托尼点上雪茄，咬在嘴里。  
麦克缓缓吸了口气：“Senor Montana，今天来谈生意的是我。而且在生意场上不提及家族。”  
“哈！你们Wops的家族！”托尼的胳膊正要做个大动作，被卡里多中途拦下。托尼换另外一只手拿下雪茄，两根手指点着麦克的鼻尖。  
“你的手下，或者该叫家族成员？他们跑到迈阿密，在我的俱乐部喝酒。没问题！俱乐部本来就是喝酒的地方。我很友好！结果呢？结果我发现他们带着一箱子钱，跟经理在办公室里！”  
托尼大笑，甩开卡里多的手。  
“不是带着一箱白粉跟小妞在床上！有他妈的什么毛病？他们裤裆里长得不是卵蛋，是生意？！”  
“你把他们都扔到河里了。包括钱，还有你的经理。”麦克说。  
“我亲力亲为。”托尼说，向麦克倾身，“嘿，你上次亲自动手是什么时候？高中？”  
“托尼。”卡里多说，“我们今晚只谈生意。”  
“操他的生意。”托尼嘶声说，雪茄快被他咬断了。  
麦克靠向椅背，两手交叉在身前。  
“你以为你能跑到迈阿密，用油腻腻的指头杵在别人地盘里？操你的Wops！”  
“行了！”卡里多提高嗓门。他注意到托尼眼圈和鼻翼病态地潮红，额头有冷汗，手指在发抖——抽动。  
这事不会有好结果。卡里多感觉到又沉又凉的东西压在胃部。  
托尼从丝绸外套口袋里掏出个金质烟盒，开得太猛，里边的白粉撒在桌上。麦克登时皱起眉头。卡里多别过脸。托尼完全不在意，用盒里的黄金刮片随意分了分，凑过去使劲吸鼻子。麦克不自觉地瑟缩。  
托尼长舒一口气，倒在椅背上。他懒洋洋地揉捏鼻子，掂起撒出来的白粉放回盒里。  
“Senor Brigante。”麦克说话，专心盯着卡里多，没有看托尼。“感谢你出面。但我恐怕今天没办法谈下去了。”他说完，站起来扣上西装外套。  
“你听听他说话。他说‘没办法谈下去’。”托尼也专心盯着卡里多。他撮起手指头，把次末音节拖得长而又长。“生意，朋友，谈判。像美国公民似的，谈判。”托尼也站起来，卡里多及时拦托尼和麦克之间。妈的，他希望柯里昂决定到此为止，找他的保镖安排刺杀，或者冲进来扫射。什么都行，只要能把这件事了结了，什么都行。  
麦克只是站在原地，两手仍旧交握。他连表情都没变，带着那种超然的冷漠看着——  
闹剧。  
这个词在卡里多脑子里一闪。当然，麦克•柯里昂当然能坐在锡安山上这样看他们。这一会儿工夫，托尼已把他甩开。  
卡里多猛地抽了口气。他也不是当真那么想看到两边保镖枪战。  
“行了。”老左说。  
声音出口，他才意识到自己站得多么近。麦克•柯里昂在他背后，卡里多•布里甘特在正对面，看上去相当吃惊。他手里抓着托尼•蒙塔纳。  
托尼没怎么用力就抽回手，抱着胳膊。  
老左看不见“他这边的”堂柯里昂意下如何。他张了张嘴，决定趁计划好的话还没散尽，赶快把它们说出来。  
“我的酒吧里，呃，禁止动手打架。外边？随意。但是在里边，先生们，禁止动手。”  
老左感觉到一只手按在肩上，他不自觉地让到一边。他看见堂克里昂对自己微微点头，然后转向托尼•蒙塔纳。  
“我们对主人表现一点尊敬吧。Senor Montana。如果有必要，我们换个时间再谈。今天已经晚了。”麦克说，对托尼伸出手。托尼低头看了一眼，结结实实一巴掌拍在麦克手上，像真的谈妥了似的与他握手告别。  
卡里多觉得压在胃部的东西更沉重、更凉了。一晚上谈判没有解决任何事情，反而更糟糕。但他知道躲不过去的时候应该怎么处理。他也和麦克握手告别，然后对老左点点头，揽着托尼的肩膀一起离开。  
麦克拍了拍老左的胳膊。这回老左非常骄傲，他没有直接坐在地下。  
“你把自己的生意照顾得很好。”麦克说。  
“我只是尽力。”老左说。堂柯里昂正看着他，如果老左敢猜得更大胆一点，赞赏地看着他。  
“蒙塔纳不会影响你的生意。”麦克说，就像没有比这更确定的事情。他再次拍拍老左的胳膊，也转身离开。  
天哪。老左想。我真他妈的爱他。

 

END


End file.
